


Bridge of Sighs

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [33]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Hand on Mouth, Paparazzi, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, breath play, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a weird run-in with some paparazzi, Carmen eschews ranting in favor of some peace and quiet so Tom can comfort her in a particular sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge of Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about that scene in episode 2 of "The Night Manager", where - SPOILER ALERT - Pine, as Jack Lyndon, is beating up that drug dealer to catch the attention of Roper. Something about the way Pine/Lyndon was hushing the dude in the middle of it, right before he dumps all that coke in his mouth... anyway, this is what I came up with. Is it weird? Is it hot? Is it both or neither? Let me know.

“Tom…”

“Mmm…”

“Tom.”

“Mmmm… whufffmmmm.”

“Baby, we have to go.”

“Mmmm… wha?”

“They’re closing up. They want us out of here.”

“Do they? Do they really, Button?” Tom purred in my ear.

He is not usually a man who purrs. He growls. He hisses. He is an exceptional moaner. He will whine but only under duress, which is to say when he wants something and I won’t give it to him straight away because I love it when he begs. I wouldn’t call Tom spoiled, though. More like impatient.

It was just past 10:00 on a quiet night, mere days before his next movie was due to premiere. I should have been exhausted from all the travel - to Australia, to Berlin, home for a few days, then Chicago for work stuff. But I managed to sneak in this trip to LA to chill with Tom before things get nuts again. It’s worth it to just hang out, do normal things. Regular shit like visit this dim little cafe in Venice Beach, a modest mom-and-pop place Tom frequented when he used to live here. Places he loves and wants to share with me.

We split a bottle of wine, then another while we shared a plate of pappardelle smothered in meat ragù and burrata. Dessert was two big coffee cups of Bailey’s, cheesecake, pistachio cannoli, flourless chocolate cake, and me, apparently.

Tom slipped a hand around to the back of my neck so he could pull me in close. “But we haven’t finished our dessert, darling.”

“I know,” I whispered. “But.” I pressed my lips to his. “You don’t  _ have _ to enjoy me here. It’s not like I’m on the menu.”

My eyes fluttered shut when he began to nibble on my earlobe. Our waiter announced his presence with a huffing noise, refilling our water glasses while looking pointedly at the bill he had left on the table ages ago.

“Here…” With great reluctance, I pushed Tom off me and put down a card. The waiter took it away, and I smiled triumphantly at my fiancé.

“Gotcha! I got it. I got dinner. For once.” I kissed the tip of his nose. “I beat you!”

“Sure you did,” drawled Tom. He smiled at the waiter who returned with the bill, my card, and another card - Tom’s. He waved it at me before signing. “I slipped this to our friend when we arrived.”

“Foiled again! Hiddleston, just for that, I’m only letting you get to second base tonight.” I nudged him with my shoulder.

“Well, I can accept second base, as long as you get to score a homerun on me?” Tom looked hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. “Fine but…” I hiccuped. “You’re the ball boy. Or is that the bat boy?”

The restaurant was just off a busy strip lined with old dive bars that were newly popular with hipsters and Hollywood types who thought they were hipsters. We had only to cross the main drag to get to the little house we were renting a few blocks away. Usually we’d be in a nice hotel paid for by a studio or a production company, but it was nice to stay in a regular neighborhood. It was almost like being at home.

As it was so close, I could still manage the short walk, even in chunky heels. The street lights were cast a weird orange glow on us, and I swore I could hear them buzzing as we passed. Tom’s lips brushed the top of my head, and I sighed with contentment. I was full enough of food and wine to feel at peace, but not so much that I wouldn’t be able to have fun tipsy sex with him when we got home. I felt perfect.

“Hey… is that… yo! Tom! Tommy! Over here!”

A few guys with cameras got some shots, their flashes making me blink. Somewhere I thought I heard dance music blaring through the open door of one of the bars. I don’t remember the photographers being out there when we walked to dinner, but it was early then. Still light out. Not yet time for celebrities and wannabes to come out and play.

I kept my eyes down while Tom held his hand up in front of us.

“Guys, please. Not the lady, please. Thanks.” He pulled me in a bit closer but kept us moving along.

I turned my body in a little, letting Tom steer me through. I felt the press of people in front of us, and hoped we’d be able to just sort of push through. Besides weren’t there younger, cuter starlets and himbos with exotic monosyllabic names to be papping instead of us?

“Carmen! Carmen! Up here! Over here! What’s up? Say hi baby! You look good baby!”

Someone stuck a camera in front of my face, and it was so close I couldn’t see as I was temporarily blinded by the flash. I tried to wheel around to yell, but I couldn’t see anything and my tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

“Stop!” That was all I could manage. Instead of feeling tipsy and loose, I felt drunk and stupid. Annoyed that I wasn’t sharp enough to defend myself.

And then somebody shoved me from behind. I stumbled, but Tom kept me up. He held me tight to his chest but stood his ground.

“GET OFF!” Tom roared. I could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. I clutched tighter at his shirt.

The flashes still kept going, though I could hear the voices of bar goers a few feet away, muttering that the photogs were assholes. Somebody said something about grabbing a bouncer just as another pap tried to get closer. I looked up at Tom to see his jaw clenched, teeth bared as he began to yell again.

“FUCK OFF!” He sliced the air with his arm, and though he didn’t make contact, the offending photographer fell back. He pretended that Tom had hit him until those same bar goers told him he was a fucking liar. Just then a bouncer appeared, threatening anybody with a camera. People scattered, and finally we were able to cross the street.

Tom stopped me on the corner, taking me by the arms so he could look at my face. “Sorry, Button, I just wanted to get a safe distance away before I could check you.”

“But are you okay?” I pouted again. “Neck veins bulging and everything.” I trailed my fingers along the base of his throat.

“I’m alright because you are.” He cupped his face in my hands, kissed my forehead, then guided me home.

I wasn’t unsteady but was grateful when  Tom unbuckled my shoes. I steadied myself by placing on hand on his shoulder as he slipped them off my feet. I should have calmed down but I got this weird second wind of indignation once he got me in the house. 

“Fuck that shit. I hate it. I hate it. You were so brave, baby. How do you handle that? I fucking hate it.” My voice was high-pitched and whiney, cutting through the cool dim of the living room.

“Sh-sh-shhhhh. Hush, my love.” Tom said as he stood up. He took me in his arms as he tried to soothe me.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I miss London. Sure your people put too much mayonnaise on everything but at least they leave us alone there. Or they keep their distance. You’re all so damn polite and here the photographers are like felons or whatever…”

“Shhhhhh.” Tom looked me in the eye. “Come on, Button.”

Just as I tried to rant again, my voice cracking the more I babbled, he gently placed his hand over my mouth and shook his head. As soon as he did, as soon as I could feel the warm weight of his palm on my lips, snug enough that I couldn’t speak, I relaxed. It felt so good, to be held like that. So much so that I moaned, the sound muffled by his hand.

Even in the dark I could see Tom’s eyes grow wide, curious at the sound I made. I breathed slowly through my nose, whimpering as he grabbed me tight before pushing me gently against the wall. My arms were trapped at my sides, but my hands were free so I began to gather up my skirt. Once they were up by my hips Tom released me at the waist but only so he could slide his hand between my legs. Just as I braced myself against him, he found my clit.

Without the ability to moan, whimper, hiss, or otherwise vocalize my pleasure, I had nothing to do but hear, feel, and, when the time was right, come.

Tom didn’t say a word, he just panted in my ear as he touched me. When his thumb began to rub my clit, I gasped. I never paid much attention to the way I sounded when I fucked him, I only knew that he loved the way I sounded. He told me as much, but now I heard what he had been hearing all along. More than the words but the pitch, the tone. Sounds that conveyed the message wordlessly, efficiently. Faster. Harder. Now. More. More. More.

Any disorientation I had previously felt from the food or the alcohol, the photographers and the crowds, was replaced by a weird sense of clarity. Stay in the moment, Car. The vultures are gone, the crowds have dispersed, and your flight back to London isn’t for a few days. All of those things can wait. They have to wait because at this moment the man you love has you. One hand on your mouth, and the other hand on your cunt. The feeling of his fingers on me, in me.

Tom nudged my legs further apart with his knee, yanking my knickers off to one side so all at once there was cool air on my skin. I could feel how wet I was. Thumb still torturing my clit, he hooked a finger inside me and began to stroke, gently. I writhed, bumping my head against the door as I began to feel little shocks of come up through my body.

“Stop?” Tom mouthed to me.

_ No _ .

I shook my head, and so he kept going. Thumb still working my clit, but circling faster as his fingers continued to pump inside me. I could hear nothing but the wet sound of him touching me, my own eager, lustful cries for him to keep going, don’t stop, somehow made more intense by the fact that they were wordless. Strengthened by the absence of distance between my flesh and his. I had never felt so desired as when I could hear him grunting in my ear, feel his cock so hard and straining as he rolled his hips into me.

And then nothing. Just the delicious agony of coming, getting to come because he let me. Of being light-headed but still clear-minded. No need to speak or yell, make announcements because when I arrived, Tom was there to catch me.

He took his hand off my mouth, then slid down onto the floor when I collapsed into this arms. I slipped my hand between my legs as I lay on top of him, jerking when my fingers brushed my clit. It was so tender, still, so sensitive. My mouth was dry, but I felt satisfied.

I moved my hand to the hardness between his legs. Finding him still hard, I began to stroke him through his jeans.

“You don’t have to… oh Button… god.”

Tom’s eyes caught what little light there was in the room when I met his gaze. He smiled as I slid one hand up to cover his mouth and began to undo his fly with the other. I kept it in place over his lips as I straddled him and positioned his cock at my entrance. I was so wet that he filled me quickly, and it felt so good I squealed. Rocking slowly, I eased myself down so I could lay my head on his chest.

Tom murmured but I shushed him.

“Quiet, baby. Quiet.” I whispered.

Winding my hips faster, I sighed with pleasure when I felt him purse his lips and kiss my hand.

“That’s good.” I kissed the crook of his neck. “I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Carmen's been all over the place. Doesn't this girl have a job? Where are her friends. She does, and I promise that will be covered very soon.


End file.
